


Beware Of Strangers In Costumes

by LiinHaglund



Series: Weiss Kreuz Holiday Fics [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, POV Antagonist, post-Gluhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru goes to a club. Things don't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Of Strangers In Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> No cute, fluffy stuff here. It's not a very good one, I'm just digging through my website and moving everything I had published over here...

The club was full of people in costumes. Fake spiderwebs hung on the walls and the smoke machine was working overtime. It was Halloween, but really any excuse to dress up and have a party was good enough for most of the people here. They didn't care about the foreign religion that had spawned the holiday.

He had time off work and he was going to find someone willing to fuck. He liked the sounds people made while he pounded them hard. It was the type of establishment where people were somewhat open to that idea. They went here to find a lover for the night.

There were plenty of nice bodies in tight clothes. He danced with a girl in a Spiderman costume, a guy in a black cape and plastic fangs in his mouth, but he finally settled on a slender guy in some kind of skintight dress. He knew who it was, and the thought of having him made a smug smile stretch his own lips. Not that anyone could see. Not behind the mask he wore.

His victim seemed all too willing when the boy couldn't tell who he was, which was nice for a change. He liked to chase, but he wanted to get to the main course. He wanted to soil and sully.

It was easy to drag the other into the bathroom, easy to make them bend against the wall of a stall, easy to undress both of them just enough to get access to the parts he wanted. Easy to hold the thin wrists in a solid grip to prevent a fight. So far, the guy was very willing to play along.

There was a good deal of resistance when he pushed his cock inside the guy's tight asshole. A bit of whining too, some gasps and tears that smudged the make up. So he was a little bigger than people expected from his height. He probably should have bothered with lube and foreplay, but really... what for?

It wasn't like he cared if the other guy got off.

He didn't give the poor crossdresser any chance to adapt, he went straight to pounding that tight hole and used all of his stamina to make sure the sobs and moans kept coming.

“I absolutely love that you decided on dressing like a whore tonight,” he purred. “It suits you.”

A few years could make a difference on any man's strength and skills. Farfarello hadn't slacked off. Far from it.

The young heir to the Takatori empire had.

And it would eventually be his downfall.

Abyssinian might remember _Omi_ and stay his hand, but Farfarello hated with a casual disregard for sentimentality. The Takatori family had never given him any reason to like them, and he liked carrying grudges around.

The young man was cursing and screaming now.

“Oh hush you,” Farfarello laughed. “It will bother you more than me if someone interferes. Think of the media circus...”

Nobody did interfere, even with the continued noises. He didn't mind much, it was a pretty song.

Farfarello eventually finished. His lack of pain perception also made it harder to feel pleasure, but the biggest sexual organ was the brain. And his brain liked the input well enough.

“Well, this has been great, but I have to go now.” He didn't stop the brat from pulling his mask off, just grinned and winked. “See you around, Takatori.” With that he walked away.

It was getting chilly outside, something he knew by watching other people shudder and shiver in the cold. A car pulled up in front of him.

“Get in,” Oracle told him, “before the cops show up.”

“Had fun?” Satan asked while he got seated in the back. “I had fun.”

“Yes.”

“You're lucky I still bother looking out for you,” Oracle muttered. He was speeding.

Farfarello knew that, and he was grateful. He never could have pulled off as much alone. Being in a team had so many benefits.

 

 


End file.
